


Demi

by AutisticWriter



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 2017 [6]
Category: Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Asexual Awareness Week, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon demisexual character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A few hours after Aled came out as demisexual, Dan and Aled can’t sleep. So they decide to talk.





	Demi

“Thank you,” Aled whispers as he lies beside Dan, cuddled right up to him so they can both fit on the bed.

Confused, Dan turns his head. It’s the middle of the night, and he thought Aled was asleep. He recently joined Aled on the tiny single bed, but it is no more comfortable than the mattress on the floor.

“For what?” he whispers back, not wanting to wake up Frances or Carys or Raine.

“For… earlier.”

Now he understands. Aled is talking about their conversation only a couple of hours ago, the one in which Aled came out as demisexual. And Dan was just so relieved to finally find out why Aled had been acting so strangely that he was positively delighted when Aled told him. He had never heard of demisexuality, but it makes a lot of sense. And it seems to fit Aled perfectly.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Dan says, and he is telling the truth. He was just doing what decent boyfriends do, accepting his boyfriend for who he is and happily trying to repair their relationship.

“I know,” Aled says. “But I want to. I’m just so glad we’re together again. I know we never technically broke up, but we’re kind of back to normal now.”

Dan smiles. He can barely see Aled’s face in the near darkness, but he thinks Aled is smiling too.

“So am I,” Dan whispers, and he presses a kiss to Aled’s face.

Aled shuffles right against the wall, and Dan moves so he is no longer right on the edge of the bed. He wraps his arms around Aled, resting his head against Aled’s shoulder.

“I love you, mate,” he says, yawning.

Aled softly kisses his lips. “Love you too.”

And they finally drift off to sleep.


End file.
